


Simplify Your Life - Trading Up

by raptor4d4



Series: Simplify Your Life [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fondling, High Heels, Hypnotism, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pool, Prison, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, STUD, Sex, Sex Toys, Stiletto Heels, Vaginal Sex, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Gold-digger Sharon Holmen has finally decided to trade up and ditch her wimpy husband and deadbeat daughter on the eve of her husband's latest job interview.  But four years later...who was the one really trading up?





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** _ Simplify Your Life – Trading Up, Part 1 _ **

“Honey! Sharon, please! PLEASE stop packing!” 

Gary Holmen tripped as he frantically followed his wife around the bedroom, crashing against the bed and banging his head against the half-filled suitcase resting on top of it. He didn’t bang it too hard but the pain was the final trigger he needed to break down sobbing. He curled up and ran his hands through his short red hair as tears streamed down his freckled middle-aged face. While he sat there, Sharon Holmen continued to strut around the room, her long black hair wisping behind her as she continued to pack her things to leave him forever. 

Sharon ignored her scrawny husband until his crying finally became an annoyance. She stopped and glared at him, her frown making her face appear ten years older than she actually was. Finally this middle-aged harpy rolled her eyes and said, “Aww, did da wittle baby have a boo-boo?”

She scoffed at him and went back to rummaging through the closet to decide what clothes were worth bringing with her. Her new boyfriend promised to buy a whole new wardrobe for her when she moved in but she had a few select garments she wanted to keep regardless. Her last lingering sentiment of the years she spent with Wimpy Gary. 

“Twenty-one years!” Sharon growled. “Twenty-one years of my life down the crapper because of _you!_” She practically spat at her husband with that last word. “You promised me the moon and stars when you proposed to me and like a sucker I bought it. What did I get instead? Ten years of languishing in some suburban hell while you toddled off to that shitty little business of yours! Then another eleven years of stress and finally poverty as your dumbass business went bankrupt and our savings went dry! I may have hated that little suburban shack we lived in but at least it was a genuine house! _NOW_ look where we live!”

She motioned around the room to indicate the small condominium bedroom they were stuck in. After they sold their house this was the best place they could afford. The neighborhood was questionable and the condo had been neglected for some time before they moved in but ultimately it was better than living on the streets. That wasn’t enough for Sharon though, despite the numerous times Gary tried to explain the situation. 

“Sharon, I didn’t work all those years just to spite you or neglect you or anything! I worked my ass off to please _you!_” Gary sobbed. “Your new car, all your new clothes, those expensive vacations and even that house cost a lot of money! I had to work lots of overtime just to make ends meet! But then the market took a downturn. I did everything I could to salvage my business but it was beyond my control. Please don’t leave me! You know I have another job interview lined up! This is the second one with this place so I really think they’re going to hire me! Please…just be a little patient…”

“I HAVE BEEN PATIENT!” Sharon bellowed, causing Gary to cringe. “You’re living in a fucking dream world if you think _any_ company is going to hire a dickless WIMP like YOU!! Well I’m done! I’m _trading up!_ I’ve learned an important lesson from all this. Never settle for the first good thing to come along! Always shop for the best deal.”

Sharon spat some more venom at her cowering husband as she packed the last of her things. Slamming her suitcase shut, she picked it up and marched out the door without a backwards glance. Gary sat there trembling for a moment until he found his strength. He quickly clamored to his feet and gave chase to his wife, desperate not to lose her. 

“Sharon, I’m _begging_ you!” he sobbed again, following her down the hall to the living room. “If you won’t stay for me…won’t you at least stay for Anna?” 

Sharon stopped as she reached the living room where Anna was sitting. Anna was their daughter, a 20-year-old woman with a very slender build wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, the combination of which often leading her to be mistaken for a boy. If not for her long dark hair and her cute face, she’d easily be mistaken for one even by her parents. Even as she climbed through puberty she never really developed a curvy figure or other “girly” traits so instead she embraced the tomboy persona, much to her mother’s chagrin. 

Anna was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table when her parents stormed in. She glanced up briefly but largely ignored them as she kept her focus on her sketchbook. Naturally she heard all the shouting from the bedroom but she had trouble finding a reason to care. Anna never got along well with her mother and saw this day coming a mile away. The only worry she had was what impact this would have on her father whom she cared for very much but deep down she knew that this would be for the best. Her mother was toxic and he needed to cut her out of his life. That’s why Anna decided it was best to just sit back and let it happen. 

Anna’s nonchalant attitude was just one of the many things that infuriated Sharon about her “deadbeat” daughter. Without a word she stomped up to Anna and snatched the sketchbook out of her hands. Anna didn’t protest and just glared at her mother while Sharon scowled at her latest sketch. It was a drawing of a very angry witch that bore an unmistakable resemblance to Sharon. Though she wasn’t finished yet, the extreme level of detail displayed in her work revealed an incredible amount of artistic talent on Anna’s part. Years of practice while pursuing her dream to be an artist was paying off for her. The only thing left to do was find a way to be publicly recognized and get a job in her field. Anyone who saw Anna’s work would understand her talent and worth…all except Sharon of course. 

“Fucking waste of space,” Sharon growled at her daughter. “If you spent even half the time and energy you’ve pissed away doodling towards finding a job or even going to college, maybe we’d actually be living somewhere _decent!_ We need every breadwinner we can get in this useless family!”

Anna learned long ago that the best way to handle one of her mother’s tantrums was to remain calm and quiet until Sharon burnt herself out. However the hypocrisy of her words really got her riled up, considering that Mommy Dearest hadn’t worked a day in her life. But Anna maintained her composure and let her mother rant some more. After all, it’d be the last time. 

“Consider this my last piece of motherly advice,” Sharon said with a snarky grin. “Get yourself a fucking job. Better yet, find yourself a _man!_ Getting yourself knocked up would be miles better than sitting on your ass all day doodling! At least you’d get child support! If you look hard enough you should find someone who wants a washboard like you…”

Normally Anna had no problem staying calm in her mother’s presence but years of enduring this bullshit finally made her crack. Anna slammed her hands on the coffee table, stood up, gave her mother the coldest death-glare she could and practically screamed, “Unlike YOU…I’m NOT a fucking _GOLD-DIGGER!!!_ I’m not going to marry some guy or get myself pregnant just to get at his money! The only piece of motherly advice I’m going to accept from _you_ is how not to BE you! You think I’m a waste of space? I’d rather be _that_ than stupidly cling to some Sugar Daddy for the rest of my life! I’m going to build my own life with my drawings and you know what the best thing about it will be? It won’t involve YOU! Now GET OUT!!!!”

Anna grabbed Sharon’s suitcase and threw it at the front door, much to the shock of both Sharon and Gary. Gary started sobbing again at the sight of his family breaking apart while Sharon quickly collected herself and threw the sketchbook into the kitchen before picking up her suitcase and storming out. 

Sharon hurried to the parking lot and climbed into the waiting cab, all the while muttering under her breath as her face turned red from rage. She desperately wanted to go back in and give that disrespectful brat one last spanking but she remembered that her boyfriend was waiting for her at the airport, having already made plans to leave for another city and start a new life together. He had a very good job and came from a wealthy family so it was unlikely she’d have a repeat of what she went through with Gary so Sharon wanted to make absolutely sure she didn’t risk anything that might spoil her renewed fortunes. She grunted a quick “Get going” to the cab driver who, until this point, had been pretending not to hear all the shouting. 

As they pulled out of the parking space, Sharon glared back up at the rundown condo complex one last time. With a grin, Sharon confidently thought that she’d never lay eyes on this hellhole again. Thinking about it, this was the perfect place for losers like Gary and Anna to live. With any luck, they’d be robbed of their last few possessions and have nothing left to pay the rent with. Sharon amused herself picturing the two of them being dragged out of the complex by a bunch of police officers and left to sleep in some garbage-filled alley someplace. She clearly envisioned Gary as some dirty homeless beggar and saw Anna as some dumb prostitute sucking cock at a reduced price, unable to get high-paying customers because of her boyish body. The perfect karma for the two idiots who wasted half her life. 

“So long, suckers!” she laughed as the cab pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street to the airport…

** _Four years later…_ **

Early one summer day, a cab drove into the condo complex and parked in the exact same spot Sharon pulled out of four years prior. The cab was still and silent for a few minutes, the cabbie having been paid and waiting for his passenger to disembark. For some reason the dark-haired woman in the backseat just sat there, her head down and her breathing shaky. The cabbie was on the verge of asking her if she was alright and needed to go to the hospital when she suddenly opened the door and hurried out without a word. The cabbie shrugged and backed out, the last he saw of his passenger was her backside as she stared up at the condo complex wearing cheap department store clothes that showed signs of not having been washed in a while.

Sharon stood at the foot of the old complex, fighting back the urge to cry as she clung to her purse slung over her shoulder. Last time she was in this spot she was so sure she’d never see this place again and yet here she was, crawling back out of desperation…

Things with Sharon’s new boyfriend didn’t go the way she expected them too. Long story short, her Sugar Daddy finally wised up to the fact that she was a gold-digger and kicked her to the curb. The past year and a half has been the most miserable time of her life, staying at cheap motels while working whatever minimum wage job she could find to scrape together what cash she could. Sharon never went to college and had no real skillset to speak of so simple jobs flipping burgers and whatnot, things she once deemed utterly demeaning and beneath her, were the best she could do. Thanks to her attitude she had a hard time holding down any one of these jobs for very long and left her in a state of poverty far worse than what she experienced living with Gary.

The moment she understood this fact, Sharon realized what she had to do. Though it galled her…she knew that Gary was her only hope. In her current state, the chances of her finding a new boyfriend who could provide for her the way she wanted was practically nil. Gary was a wimp but he was a wimp that she had wrapped around her little finger and living with him for so long, she still remembered what buttons to push to get him to do what she wanted. Though it had been four years, Sharon was confident that she could still find a way back into Wimpy Gary’s heart and home. She scraped together what little cash she had and bought herself a plane ticket back to the old city.

“Home…” she muttered, her voice on the verge of breaking. She took a moment to compose herself and steadily approached the condo door. It was still early in the morning and things were quiet inside. Maybe they were still asleep? Or could they be at work? Sharon suddenly remembered that Gary seemed pretty confident about a pending job interview. Maybe it worked out after all? Well, even if it did, Anna would surely be home to let her in. As ungrateful as she was the last time they saw each other, surely she’d still open the door for her mother? 

Sharon took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes she heard shuffling inside. There were the sounds of someone unlocking the door and it cracked open…revealing a little old lady. She looked at Sharon through the crack, the chain still visible on the door to keep Sharon out.

“Yes? Can I help you?” the old lady asked. Sharon was shocked. Where was Gary and Anna?

“Um…” Sharon started, not sure what to say. “I’m looking for my husband and daughter. They…used to live here…”

The old lady gave her a perplexed look. “Your husband and daughter? You mean to say that you don’t know where your own family is?”

Sharon didn’t know how to respond to that. Thankfully before she did, the old lady’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh! Are you Sharon?”

Sharon perked up and nodded. 

“Ah yes. Now I remember. You look just like the picture the last man who lived here showed me when he dropped off the letter,” declared the old lady. 

“Letter? What letter?” asked a perplexed Sharon. The old lady told her to wait a minute and closed the door. Sharon heard more shuffling inside and the sound of drawers opening and shutting. Eventually she heard the old lady undoing the chain on the door and opened it so she could hand Sharon a plain white envelope with her name on it. 

“A year ago a very handsome man appeared on my doorstep and gave me this letter,” explained the old lady. “He showed me your picture and asked me very kindly that if you were to ever show up here looking for him to give it to you.”

“A handsome man?” Sharon repeated as she took the letter. “That can’t be Gary…”

“His name _was_ Gary, yes. And I must say, he was exactly the type of man I had hoped to meet when I was a youth. Oh the pains of old age…”

“You must have poor taste in men…” Sharon grumbled under her breath too softly for the old lady to hear, picturing the scrawny little guy she knew. She quickly opened the letter and started reading it. 

_Sharon,_

_I’m leaving this letter behind on the remote chance that you show up again looking for me or Anna. If you haven’t guessed by now, we’ve moved. I got that job and we’ve really bounced back. Even Anna is working now and has a job that lets her put her artistic talents to good use. _

_You said a lot of hurtful things to me and Anna the day that you left us. By all rights I shouldn’t even be writing this and should leave you wondering where we ended up. But for the sake of those twenty years we spent together, I think we should meet one more time. You can find my new address below. Show this letter to the gate guard and they’ll let you in. _

_See you whenever._

_Gary Holmen_

Down at the bottom of the letter was an address. Sharon had to read it a few times and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t misreading it. Finally she showed the old lady the letter and asked her to confirm the address. 

“Ooh! I know that neighborhood!” she said. “At least I’ve driven past it. That’s one of those new gated communities they’ve built exclusively for corporate employees. That one should be for the really big company that opened an office downtown a few years ago. What was the name of it again? ‘Simply Life’ or something like that? I don’t remember…”

“A gated community in the wealthiest part of the city?” Sharon clarified in disbelief. “No way that wimpy husband of mine could ever get himself a job that warrants a house in a place like _that!_” 

The old lady raised an eyebrow. “Wimpy? You think he’s wimpy? Dear Lord! If you consider a man like _that_ wimpy I shudder to think what you consider a strong man!”

The old lady laughed and disappeared back into the condo, her laughter ringing long after the door shut. Sharon continued to stand there like a statue for five minutes staring at the letter. Could it be true? Could Gary’s fortunes have turned around so much in the past four years? It didn’t seem possible…but there was one way to find out. 

A couple hours later, Sharon arrived at the entrance to the gated community in the back of another taxi. Tall brick walls surrounded the whole neighborhood with a decorative sign in gold lettering declaring “Welcome to Serenity Gardens! Owned and operated by Perfection Real Estate, a subsidiary of Simplify Your Life, Inc.” The walls made it hard to see inside but even from over here Sharon could make out the upper floors of some very beautiful homes. Even as they pulled up to the gate Sharon could feel her anger and resentment reach a boiling point. She’s spent the last eighteen months in an impoverished hell while her idiot husband and child were living in luxury?! Was there no justice in the world??

The taxi came to a stop at the gate next to a guard station. Sharon was too preoccupied with trying to see more of the community through the bars of the gate to pay much attention to the gate guard, only looking that way when the taxi driver let out a loud, “Whoa!”

Whoa indeed. The guard shack door opened and out of it emerged a HUGE man! Not huge as in fat but huge as in MUSCULAR! The guy had to be six feet of pure muscle, his guard uniform consisting of black pants and a white polo shirt so tight that that Sharon could make out every curve of his abs. She actually found herself drooling at the sight of this gorgeous mass of muscle and her mind started pondering the question, “How can I seduce him?” until he knocked on the window. 

Sharon rolled it down and the guard greeted her. “Welcome to Serenity Gardens,” he said in a dreamy voice that just made Sharon melt. “This is a gated community. Only residents and authorized guests may enter. Do you have business here?”

It took a few moments but Sharon finally snapped out of her stupor enough to answer him. “Yes. I’m here to see my husband and daughter. This note says they live here…”

She handed the guard the letter. He carefully examined it and when he looked back at her he gave her a strange look of realization and…contempt? 

“Oh…you’re _that_ Sharon. Mr. Holmen’s talked about you…”

Sharon slunk down a bit into her seat. Gary was never the type to badmouth people, even ones who had done him wrong, but they had parted on very bad terms. She shouldn’t be surprised that this guard knew about her, especially if he was friendly with Gary. 

Fortunately the guard didn’t make an issue of it and let the taxi through but only after ordering the driver to drop Sharon off and leave immediately. No loitering was allowed. If Sharon would need a ride later, Serenity Garden’s security would arrange something. 

The address on the letter wasn’t far from the gate so they only had to go a couple blocks. As Sharon feared, it was a large two-story modern-style home that looked too expensive for even her ex-boyfriend! As instructed, the taxi driver dropped her off and sped out of there, not wanting to risk the wrath of a security guard that could probably snap him like a toothpick. Sharon stood at the end of the driveway where a Porsche was parked and stared up at the house in fury. She couldn’t believe she missed out on all this! This was like watching someone at a casino win the grand prize from a slot machine you just finished using. For the first time in her life Sharon was cursing herself for not listening to her idiot husband! 

After glaring at the house for a solid ten minutes, Sharon turned her attention to the rest of the neighborhood. It was a posh, beautiful place with perfect houses and gorgeous lawns and gardens. Everything was brand new and absolutely spotless. The only odd thing she noticed was that it appeared to be strangely empty. Where was everyone? It was a gorgeous summer day so you’d expect a lot of people to be outside walking, gardening, having fun and of course see little kids running around playing. Sharon could faintly hear some chatter and soft music drifting in from somewhere but couldn’t make out where. 

Eventually Sharon had enough of stewing and approached the house. Dreading this moment since she first decided to come home, she rang the doorbell and braced herself for the no doubt smug-looking Gary to answer the door. She could picture him standing on the threshold in a business suit and wasting no time telling her, “I told you so.” Well…he could say it as much as he wanted…so long as she could convince him to let her stay. She had Gary under her thumb for twenty years and was confident she could still play him like a fiddle. 

It took so long for someone to come to the door that Sharon rang the doorbell again. At last she heard someone on the other side and the door handle turned. The door slowly opened and a figure appeared in the doorway. As soon as she saw them, Sharon’s eyes grew so large they were on the verge of popping out of her head as her gaze settled on…tits. 

A bimbo…a genuine bimbo had answered the door. A woman in her early to mid-twenties, she possessed a perfect hourglass figure with a very large ass and HUGE breasts! They were bigger than the woman’s head! A head possessing a beautiful face with puffy red lips and a head full of golden blonde hair. The bimbo towered over Sharon courtesy of her platform high heels made of some see-through plastic and the rest of her “outfit” consisted of a sling bikini in a colorful floral design. At least Sharon assumed that was the pattern. It was hard to make out since there was so little fabric, consisting of nothing but two strings that ran up from her crotch and over her oversized breasts, widening just enough to cover her nipples before sliding around her neck and down her back. The bimbo answered the door with a colorful drink in her hand with a little umbrella in it like she had just stepped away from a beachside bar. 

When the bimbo answered the door she opened her mouth to speak but her eyes immediately went as wide as Sharon’s. Neither of them spoke for what felt like ages until Sharon finally squeaked out, “I-I’m sorry. I think I have the wrong house…”

She quickly turned to leave but froze on the spot when the bimbo sighed and said, “Unfortunately you _don’t_ have the wrong house…Mom…”

Every muscle in Sharon’s body froze and her heart skipped a beat when this bimbo called her Mom. Slowly she turned back and stared at the bimbo with her jaw hanging open. 

“What…did you call me?” she finally sighed. 

The bimbo sighed again. “Well, I wanted to call you ‘Bitch’ but I promised Daddy that if you ever showed up on our doorstep that I’d be polite to you. So ‘Mom’ it is. Welcome back, Mommy Dearest…”

Sharon’s jaw dropped even further, if possible, as she finally recognized the angry glare this bimbo was giving her. Only one person ever looked at her like that. 

“…Anna? ANNA?! Is that…YOU???”

“Took you long enough…” grumbled Anna. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms under her boobs, causing them to become even more pronounced and press tightly against the strings of her bikini. Another silent spell followed until Anna said, “Well? You going to come in or not?”

Finally Sharon snapped out of her stupor and followed Anna inside. The living room was just as big and posh as Sharon expected…but what she didn’t expected was a number of hand-drawn and colored portraits decorating the walls, all featuring women as big-boobed and curvy as Anna in various styles of revealing outfits. As for Anna, she strutted across the living room with incredible grace on her platform heels, a distinct sway in her hips that made her plump ass jiggle and bounce with each step. She disappeared into the kitchen to deposit her drink and returned to her mother, elegantly sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed and her arms spread out along the back edge. Anna coldly watched her mother as she stood in the middle of the room, ogling the house and shooting disgusted glances at the pictures on the wall. 

“_Why_ are these obscene things decorating the walls?” she asked, the disgust in her voice palpable. 

“Oh, you like them?” Anna asked sarcastically. “They’re some of my favorite pieces. Daddy loved them so much that he insisted we frame them.”

Sharon gave her a look of utter disbelief. 

“YOU drew these?! And your father…let you _frame them???_ Since when did you draw PORN?!?”

To Sharon’s surprise, Anna burst out laughing, her huge tits bouncing as her chest heaved and almost falling out of her bikini. 

“You think these are porn?! Hardly! I drew these pieces for work! After Daddy was hired, he got me a job at Simplify Your Life too. They’ve got more divisions for more products than you’d expect. I’ve done work designing outfits for their Fashion Division, drawing comic books for their Entertainment Division and even drawn personal portraits for company executives. They love my art style and they said I have a keen imagination for new clothing designs. Don’t be surprised if some of these outfits you see end up on the market one day. That makes them business, not porn. But if you want to see my _actual_ porn sketches that I draw to warm up and inspire myself…I’d be more than happy to oblige…”

Anna gave her mother a sly smile and laughed at her stunned expression. Once again Sharon turned her focus to Anna’s body. It was totally different from the scrawny little girl she left behind four years ago! No WAY could a person’s body change so much in such a short amount of time! 

“This is…this is a sick joke!” Sharon finally declared. “You can’t be my Anna! My daughter doesn’t look like _you!_ She was a—“

“I believe the term you used was ‘washboard’,” Anna cut her off coldly. “You also called me a waste of space…and I called you a gold-digger. Remember all that…?”

Sharon felt like she’d been slapped in the face, Anna’s words absolute proof that she was indeed her daughter. Though she still didn’t understand _how_. Anna was always a little tomboy and Sharon often complained that she wished her daughter was more feminine but…this went WAY above anything she wanted. 

“How did…why did…?” was all Sharon could say, eyeing her daughter from the tips of her painted toenails all the way to the top of her perfect golden blonde hair. Anna took a while to answer, clearly trying to gather her thoughts, which apparently seemed difficult as every so often her expression would soften and go strangely blank, her eyes glazing over like she was lost deep in thought. 

“One day I…decided to reinvent myself,” she finally said. “Working at SYL taught me that a woman…should never be ashamed of her body…or her sexuality. They should be celebrated…and what better way to do so than to bring them to their peak? What people call the ‘bimbo body’ is not something to be shunned and scorned. It should be _embraced_. That’s why SYL has created all kinds of products designed to help both men and women reach a state of physical and mental perfection. SYL only hires the best and the brightest…and with their help, that’s exactly what we’ve become. I can see the disdain in your eyes but this body of mine…” She ran her hands down her waist and her thighs. “…Is what _every_ woman should strive for. Not stay some small-titted dork like _you_…”

That last insult sparked Sharon’s anger, finally helping her snap out of her stupor and compose herself. 

“Best and the brightest?” Sharon repeated in disbelief. “I fail to see how that could ever apply to the likes of you and your father…”

Suddenly Anna bolted up, jumping to her feet with such speed and intensity that her boobs finally bounced out of her bikini and her naked tits jiggled in front of her mother’s eyes all while she glared at her with unbridled fury. 

“Don’t you _dare_…insult Daddy again…” she breathed. 

“Daddy? Since when do you call him Daddy?”

“He’s earned it…” she said softly, putting her boobs back into her bikini. Once they were in place she pressed on her boobs, her hands barely able to cup them, and sighed. 

“Speaking of Daddy, I’m guessing you want to see him too while you’re here.”

“That would be nice, yes,” Sharon answered sarcastically. 

Anna ignored her tone and said, “He’s out back. His division at SYL just finished a very successful quarter so he’s having a pool party with our friends and neighbors to celebrate. Come with me…”

A pool party? This place has a pool too?! Sharon’s jealousy spiked again as Anna motioned for her to follow. Her eyes were again stuck on her oversized jiggling ass, the back string of her bikini disappearing between her ass cheeks, as they passed through the kitchen and approached the glass sliding doors at the back. Sharon again heard the music and chattering from earlier and finally understood why the neighborhood was so quiet. Everyone was in Gary’s backyard! She bit her lip and again cursed the circumstances that made her miss out on the SYL lottery. Quickly taking a few deep breaths, Sharon composed herself so she’d be in the right mindset to try and seduce Gary again. She missed out in the beginning but if she played her cards right she could still get a piece of the pie. 

Anna opened the glass door and stood aside to let her mother go first. Sharon turned up her nose at her daughter and strutted past, determined to carry an air of confidence and authority as she met her husband and future neighbors in their…

Bikinis and speedos. 

Sharon’s jaw dropped again as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light outside. The yard was huge and easily fit the 40 or 50 people invited to this party, most of them gathered around the pool and patio area. Everyone there was…not what Sharon expected. Anna’s new look shocked her but Sharon assumed she was a special case, having gone overboard with whatever products SYL got her to buy. Turned out, Anna was the new norm. Every single woman gathered there, around 30 in total, had a perfect bimbo body just like Anna’s with breast sizes ranging from large to EXTREMELY large, some even bigger than Anna’s! Hair colors ranged the spectrum from red to black to blonde though golden and platinum blonde were the predominant colors. They all wore bikinis of various styles and design, some sling bikinis like Anna’s while others were more normal but super small and barely covering anything. Some were barefoot, some wore platform heels like Anna and others wore regular heels. Sharon even spotted a few women wearing dog collars! 

Anna’s body seemed to be the template for all the women gathered here. As for the men…the security guard she met at the gate was the standard! They were all GORGEOUS super-muscular studs with rock hard abs and all wore speedos that did little to conceal the huge…HUGE bulges they carried. What monster cocks did these men have to have to create bulges like _that?!_ Tall, bronzed and handsome barely even began to describe these men as they cozied up to their bimbo partners. Sharon felt her legs turn to jelly in the presence of 20 or so shining examples of her greatest wet dreams…though admittedly started feeling very self-conscious as she realized she didn’t stand a chance catching their attentions with all these bimbos around. 

Sharon scanned all the studs to find Gary’s familiar wire frame, expecting him to stand out like a sore thumb, but for the life of her couldn’t find him. Finally she asked Anna where he was and she just smiled and motioned for her to follow her. She led her through the crowd and nearly bumped into a bimbo waitress while trying to catch up. Sharon stopped for a moment to mumble an apology and froze when she got a look into this waitress’s eyes. She was dressed in a bikini like everyone else but also wore white stockings and gloves. On top of her head was a lace tiara like you’d see on a maid and she carried in her hands a tray filled with drinks and snacks. Her outfit wasn’t that strange considering the crowd but what made Sharon pause was the look in her eyes. The waitress’s eyes were…blank. Almost lifeless. She stared at Sharon, almost stared straight through her, before holding up the tray and saying in a bland voice, “Drink, Mistress?”

Sharon couldn’t answer and just shook her head. Without another word the waitress turned and walked away, her walking strangely rigid like she were a robot and her head swiveling on the spot like a searchlight, seeking to detect anyone in need of service. 

“Mom, come on!”

Sharon snapped out of it at Anna’s call and quickly caught up to her. They approached the BBQ grill area where two bronzed studs were talking. One was bald and the other had a head of wavy red hair. The bald stud had a single bimbo hanging on his arm while the red-haired stud had two bimbos practically fawning over him. They clung to his arms like their lives depended on it and rested their heads on his shoulders, their ample tits pressing against his body and no doubt the cause of the very large bulge in his speedos. The size of his cock had to be monstrous and Sharon was surprised his speedos weren’t shooting across the yard! 

“Wait here,” Anna instructed her mother. Anna approached the two studs and spoke to them. Sharon couldn’t make out what they were saying over the music and chattering but the studs both turned to look at Sharon and the red-haired stud’s eyes widened in shock. He then smiled and said something to Anna, prompting her to kiss him passionately on the lips. He said something to the two bimbos clinging to him, something that made them look a bit disappointed and let him go. They turned to the bald stud and smiled as they followed him off into the crowd, their tits and asses shaking as they hurried to catch up. As they retreated, Sharon swore she heard one of them who had been clinging to the red-haired stud say to the bald one, “Let’s go find your brother, honey!” Meanwhile Anna took the place of the bimbos clinging to the red-haired stud’s arms, resting her head on his shoulder while motioning for her to come closer. She did so…and when the stud spoke she almost passed out on the spot.

“Long time no see, honey. How are things working out with your new boy toy?” the stud asked in the all-too familiar voice of her husband Gary. 

“GARY?!?” Sharon shrieked, prompting a few heads to turn her way. 

She looked Gary up and down. It was Gary’s voice…and she started to recognize Gary’s freckles on his face…but everything else was completely different. It was like some muscular behemoth had come along, ate her husband and absorbed his voice and some of his physical traits. The scrawny little man who used to cower in her presence all hunched over now stood before her tall, proud and confident with his bimbo daughter on his arm, both smiling at her with an air of incredible smugness. How Sharon didn’t pass out from shock seeing them like this surprised even her but somehow she managed to keep it together as she questioned them to the best of her abilities. 

“This…is impossible. Nightmare…” she babbled, still having trouble comprehending what she was seeing. “How…? How…?”

Her actions did a better job asking her questions better than her words, repeating the word “how” over and over like a broken record while her head swiveled to look around at everything. Gary’s smile widened and his smugness intensified, his dream of seeing his wife’s stupefied face when confronted with his success finally coming to life. 

“You call it a nightmare. I call it a dream come true. And it’s all thanks to SYL,” he proudly declared. The people within earshot had all been ignoring the conversation but upon mentioning the company name they all turned and cheerfully chimed in their agreement.

“SYL is the greatest!” said one man. 

“SYL is the best! They’ve changed my life!” cheered another woman. 

They all murmured further praises for SYL before turning back to their conversations. Sharon found their love of this corporation a bit…creepy. Meanwhile Gary continued his bragging.

“I got that job I told you about. Turned out I was so good at it that they promoted me within the first six months! Then I got Anna a job at the company as well, at which point I found out about Serenity Gardens, a private community for SYL employees and their families…provided all family members are employees too. We moved here and ever since…life’s been _good_…”

Gary turned his gaze to Anna and gave her a very strange look. Not the type of look you’d expect a man to give his daughter. It was almost…hungry as he scanned her bimbo features, running his hand up and down the curve of her back like she were a lover. Anna’s eyes fluttered at his touch and she squeezed his arm harder as smiled contently. All in all, it sent chills down Sharon’s spine. 

“But you’ve…changed…” Sharon stammered, looking Gary up and down. “Even if you hit the gym…four years? Four years and _this?!_”

Gary and Anna both laughed. “I told you, Mom. SYL believes in helping people achieve a state of physical perfection. This applies to _men_ as well as women. They sell all kinds of nutrients and supplements to help speed the process along. You should try it someday…” 

Sharon felt a twinge of something sinister in Anna’s voice when she said that last bit. As tempting as it was (not), Sharon had no interest in becoming a walking blow-up doll like her daughter, even if it did mean hooking up with a stud like Gary is now. 

Speaking of which…

“So…big house!” Sharon said, forcing a smile as she desperately changed the subject. “With just the two of you living here, you must have plenty of space! Surely you have room for your _wife_ to move back in…?”

The Gary she knew was a firm believer in the sanctity of marriage. When they were dating she couldn’t get him even close to the bedroom, insisting that they should wait until their wedding night. Sharon reluctantly did so, keeping her eye on the big payout she expected from marrying him, and recognizing the added benefit that he’d never cheat on her. He even once admitted to her that he didn’t like the concept of divorce! Even if he had physically changed, Sharon firmly believed his feelings on this matter would remain. Despite four years away, she was still his wife and legally entitled to a piece of everything. 

Sharon expected Gary to maybe grow a little sour or angry but ultimately acquiesce to letting her stay but the looks he and Anna gave her chilled her right to the bone. Such loathing and contempt…she never thought feelings so negative existed within Gary. Anna, sure, but Gary? He never raised his voice or put his foot down the entire time they were together so Gary looking at her with such hatred really threw her off. 

“What makes you think you have _any_ right to call yourself my wife after the way you left us? After all the things you said?” he growled, low and deep but somehow still audible over the music and chatter. Sharon found herself taking a step back. Was she actually…_afraid_ of Gary…? 

“I…” she stammered a bit before finding her voice. “That was…a long time ago. Some hurtful things were said, I know, but I’m still your wife and the mother of our daughter.”

She glanced at Anna who promptly rolled her eyes and glared at her again. “Unbelievable! You’re not even bothering to _apologize_ for what you did four years ago!” Anna said, shaking her head in disbelief. Hell would freeze over before Sharon apologized to the likes of Gary and Anna so she quickly tried to brush it off. 

“Say whatever you like but we’re _family_,” declared Sharon, turning up her nose at Anna. “And families—“

“FAMILY?!?” Gary suddenly bellowed. Everyone at the party instantly stopped talking, swimming and eating and turned to see Gary, his face burning red and his fists clenching tight as he parted from Anna and stood before Sharon. The wall of muscles he’d become, he towered over Sharon who literally cowered in his presence and turning a bit pale as she witnessed for the first time Gary’s rage. For a moment she thought he was going to smash her into the ground like he were the Incredible Hulk but he just pointed menacingly at Sharon, the tip of his finger an inch from her nose. 

“You…” he breathed, struggling to keep his boiling rage under control, “Gave up the right to call us _family_. I don’t know what you are anymore…but you are no mother to my daughter…and _certainly_ not my wife anymore…”

Many at the party were noticing Sharon for the first time and immediately their expressions soured when they realized who she was. Gary had told most of them the story of his wife at one time or another and all shared angry feelings for the gold-digger that left their friend, neighbor and coworker high and dry. Someone turned off the music so everyone could hear the exchange between Gary and his infamous wife. 

Everyone waited to see what Sharon had to say. It took a long time for her to find her voice, a deep terror gripping her soul at the sight of her massive husband. Eventually she found enough courage to squeak out, “We…we’re still married! That means you have to—“

“What makes you think we’re still married?” he cut her off, putting his hands on his hips and looking at her inquisitively. “You really think I wouldn’t divorce your scrawny worthless ass after all the bullshit you pulled?”

Sharon’s heart stopped. Divorce? He divorced her?!

“But…I didn’t sign off on that!” she sputtered. “You have to—“

Gary held up his hand to silence her and smiled evilly. 

“Working at SYL comes with a _lot_ of benefits, not just a big house and a ripped body. They treat their employees well…and have a top-notch legal team willing to assist employees with damn near any kind of legal trouble they could get into. Including divorce. More than a few members of our legal team have been burned by ex-spouses so once they heard my tale they were more than happy to assist. You really shouldn’t have made yourself so hard to find or else you could’ve been alerted and contested the proceedings. But you didn’t…and here you stand with absolutely nothing…my _ex-wife_ Sharon…”

The air of triumph he carried was palpable as he watched the color drain from Sharon’s face. People in the crowd snickered as they watched this nasty woman’s whole world fall apart as he explained how the SYL lawyers got him absolutely everything, leaving Sharon unable to claim a single cent of his newfound wealth. She spent her last dime to get here so that meant…she was utterly broke. Anna felt practically orgasmic watching her father finally crush her bitch of a mother. She probably would’ve fingered herself right then and there if Gary hadn’t spoken up again. 

“If you’re desperate enough to come back here I’m guessing you’re completely broke. I’ll call Serenity Garden Security and tell them to give you a ride to the nearest soup kitchen. Consider this my last act of kindness towards you. Goodbye…Honey…”

Sharon was so stunned she didn’t notice two guests sneak up behind her. They waited for Gary to say his final goodbye and swiftly grabbed her by the arms. Big studs like them were far too strong for her to break free and at first she was too stunned to resist as they literally dragged her away. She looked at Gary in utter disbelief before turning her gaze to Anna. Her daughter smiled evilly and gave her one last finger-wave goodbye, prompting Sharon to finally snap out of her stupor. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” she bellowed. “NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

** _To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** _ Simplify Your Life – Trading Up, Part 2 _ **

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Sharon bellowed as the two studs dragged her across the backyard to the house. 

What followed was a string of barely coherent obscenities as she fought tooth and nail to get away from her captors. Nothing worked and soon her screams were drowned out by the hysterical laughter of everyone at the party. She continued to scream as Sharon was dragged through the house, nothing she did phasing her captors. One of the bimbos from the party followed the two studs and swiftly opened the front door for them so they could literally throw Sharon out. They all laughed as they watched her roll across the lawn and slammed the door before she could pick herself up. 

Sharon lifted her head and spat a few times, a few blades of grass shooting out. Grunting in pain and sobbing from the humiliation, she stood up and glared at the house. Gary actually had her thrown out of the house! Literally! The spineless coward she once had at her beck and call had the GALL to throw HER out! She couldn’t believe it! What the FUCK happened to him at SYL?! 

Simplify Your Life, Inc. The company that now employed Sharon’s husband…_ex_-husband…and daughter. That was the single biggest change in their lives following her departure. They had to be responsible for all this. But…how? What could they have done to so radically change Gary and Anna? Confused and enraged, Sharon brushed herself off and decided to investigate. 

There was a small gap alongside the house that led to the backyard. It was blocked off by a locked gate, naturally, but it wasn’t too tall for Sharon to peek over. It wasn’t the best angle but it was still good enough for her to see a good chunk of the party, particularly the patio where Gary and Anna were still standing, laughing and smiling as Gary ran his hand up and down his daughter’s slender figure in a way no father should. The men who threw Sharon out had rejoined them and were laughing hysterically, no doubt recounting her tantrum and her rolling across the lawn. Sharon’s blood boiled as she watched them laugh at her humiliation but became perplexed when she saw Anna kiss Gary on the lips again and walk off. She was quickly greeted but two other bimbo women and walked off with them, her hands firmly cupped on their plump asses as they moved out of sight. 

This was all so…weird. But things got even weirder when the music changed. Sharon couldn’t see who it was but someone changed the music blasting from the speakers and an energetic dance song began to play. As soon as the notes washed over the crowd, everyone just…stopped. They stopped talking. They stopped laughing. They stopped eating, drinking swimming and everything and stood there frozen for a few seconds. It was hard to tell from this distance but Sharon could swear she saw everyone’s expressions go blank, just like that bimbo waitress was she bumped into earlier. Then as swiftly as it began, it stopped and all at once everyone began dancing. They put down their food and drinks, people in the pools climbed out and everyone started dancing in rhythm to the music. 

Though neither the song nor the dance were in any way explicit, the way everyone was dressed made this a wholly erotic affair. Especially for the women, all this dancing was causing their bodies to bounce and jiggle in every direction. More than once their boobs almost came bouncing out of their bikinis if not outright succeeded in doing so. These were always met with laughter rather than shame and they promptly put their boobs back in. 

Everyone continued to dance like this for a few minutes until the music suddenly changed, quickly shifting from upbeat to something dark and pulsing. The pulsing gave Sharon a headache…but made everyone else hard and wet. They continued to dance but…closer. Their bodies rubbed together in sync with the music, women pressing their backsides against the nearest man’s chest and rubbing her ass against his groin. Some women practically embraced each other as they danced, their massive tits smushing together as they groped each other. No one laughed anymore if someone tits popped out of her bikini top or a cock flopped out of his speedos. It only served to make everyone more intense…and hot…and sweaty…

The music shifted again…but it was hard to tell what it was exactly now as the whole scene devolved into the massive orgy it was building up to. Sharon’s jaw dropped to the ground as she watched all semblance of public decency disappear as the studs pinned the nearest bimbo they could grab to the ground and thrust their cock into her pussy or asshole. Every stud grunted with satisfaction and every bimbo squealed with delight as they fucked for all the world to see. Couples, threesomes, foursomes and more sprang up all over the place as the sex became more and more intense. To Sharon’s shock, Gary was in the center of it all. 

When the orgy began, three women quickly approached Gary, two with long blonde hair and one with short pixie bob cut dark hair and a dog collar around her neck. Collar Bimbo leapt into Gary’s arms and kissed while he tore off her thong and wasted no time plunging his fourteen inch cock into her pussy. How this woman’s slender body was able to swallow such a huge meatstick was a mystery to Sharon but somehow she did it. Her squeals of delight were somehow audible over all moaning and slapping and soon joined in with the symphony of flesh and debauchery. One of the two blondes circled behind Gary, discarding her bikini in the process, and jumped onto Gary’s back to rub her bare tits against his hardened muscles, the bimbo’s expression melting into delight as she felt her skin pressed against his. The other blonde bimbo focused her attention on Collar Bimbo, quickly dropping to her knees and burying her face between Collar Bimbo’s ass cheeks and rimming her asshole. All three of them were having the time of their lives…with a man they probably wouldn’t have even glanced at just a few years prior. 

Sharon blinked numerous times, her jaw dropping lower than you’d think possible as her mind went totally blank, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing here. It’d barely been ten minutes since everyone started dancing and in that short time they went from having an “ordinary” pool party to the most blatant and open display of debauchery imaginable. But strangely, all things considered, this seemed to feel “natural” for them. From the moment Sharon laid eyes on everyone here the word that kept bouncing around in her mind was “sex”. The men were every woman’s wet dream and the women were the embodiment of every male fantasy. When you thought about it like that…how could they _not_ end up like this? Naked and twisting together to satisfy their every erotic desire. 

But how did they end up like this? 

WHY did they end up like this? 

Even if Wimpy Gary hit the gym hard Sharon still had trouble picturing her husband transforming so much in just four years. And Anna? She _hated_ women who flaunted their sexuality too heavily! Sharon would tease her that it’s just because she had so little to show off but Anna always made her position clear. So why would she allow herself to be transformed into…

Sharon’s train of thought came to a screeching halt when she spotted Anna in the crowd…making her way towards her father. 

Well initially Anna was more rolling towards her father. When the orgy began Anna was someplace out of sight until she and some other bimbo rolled into view, their bodies locked together in a 69 and their faces buried in each other’s pussies. Anna and her partner rolled into sight and stopped with Anna on top, licking and slurping pussy like her life depended on it. She lifted her head for a moment to get some air and that’s when she saw him. Her father, just as naked as she was, engaged in a foursome with three women just as erotic as her. 

What happened next will haunt Sharon forever…

Anna abandoned her partner and hurried over to Gary. She said something to him, inaudible to Sharon over the music and from this angle she couldn’t see her face either. Whatever she said, it made all three bimbos stop fucking Gary, turn to her and smile. They all parted so that nothing was between this nude father and daughter, Gary grinning with a deep hunger in his eyes as he eyed her up. Without further ado Anna dropped to her knees and spread open her tits. Gary approached until his hardened member was right in front of her face. Anna…_kissed it_…and proceeded to wrap her tits around it to give him a tittyfuck. 

It didn’t matter to Anna that Gary’s cock was covered in another woman’s juices. It didn’t even matter to her that it was her _father’s_ cock she was currently massaging with her massive porn balloons. Sharon could clearly see Anna’s face now and she visibly _worshipped_ her father’s massive cock, moving with incredible vigor as she desperately tried to make him cum. All Gary did was smile as he watched his daughter pinch her nipples while pleasuring him. The two blonde bimbos from before watched, giggled and masturbated as they watched this forbidden show. The Collar Bimbo was more daring and approached Gary from behind, wrapping her arms around him and resting her hands on his firm abs while her boobs pressed against his back, making him even harder. She peeked over Gary’s shoulder and watched Anna go with a smile, completely unperturbed by the relation between the two. 

Everything going on here seemed so…normal to everyone. No one batted an eyelash as husband and wife engaged in open sexual activities with each other and with other partners. No one even said boo as father and daughter took part in a forbidden coupling! Sharon watched it all in utter disbelief and couldn’t help but think, “What’s WRONG with these freaks?! Have they no shame?? Have they no—“

Sharon’s train of thought was cut short as she felt a sharp pain in her back followed by a powerful electric surge. 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Her scream carried over the party, drowning out the music and made everyone look to the fence where people barely caught a glimpse of her head before it disappeared. Sharon collapsed and convulsed, her brain scrambling from the pain, until finally she blacked out. The last thing she saw was the imposing figure of the security guard from the gate standing over her, Taser in his hand…

Sometime later Sharon groaned as she stirred back to consciousness, her whole body still aching despite lying on something soft. It took her a few moments to realize that she was handcuffed in the back of a Serenity Gardens squad car. She was so distraught at being thrown out of the house that Sharon had completely forgotten that Gary said he was going to call Serenity Garden Security to escort her out. When she began spying on the party she was understandably too fixated on the party to notice the squad car pull up and the front gate guard approach her. That same guard was standing in front of the house…talking to a nude Gary and Anna. 

Fighting through the pain, Sharon lifted herself up to look through the half-open window of the car towards the house. There stood Gary and Anna, his massive cock swaying in the breeze and her tits and upper chest covered with cum. Gary’s, perhaps? Who knew? All that cum didn’t stop the security guard from casually fondling one of Anna’s tits while he spoke to him. Anna seemed utterly nonchalant about it as she answered all of the guard’s questions, the three of them deciding what to do about Sharon. She couldn’t hear all of it but Sharon was able to pick up the tail end through the open window. 

“So the company will take care of it? She going to be taken to Dr. Caldwin?” inquired Gary. 

The guard shook his head. “We don’t need to take it that far for a case like this. She saw a lot but it’s nothing a simple memory replacement won’t fix. Don’t worry, it’s standard procedure. The lab boys will cook up some fake memories to plant in her head that’ll discourage her from ever trying to come back. She won’t remember a thing and she’ll be sent on her way. Won’t hurt her at all.”

“Won’t hurt her? That’s a fucking shame,” Anna growled. The men ignored her and continued speaking. 

“The office only works on a skeleton crew over the weekends,” noted Gary. “Will they have the right staff to handle this?”

“Probably not,” admitted the guard, “Which is why we’ll be holding her in the cells on the far side of the community until Monday. You won’t see her again.”

Gary and Anna both smiled at that and looked to the squad car. Noticing Sharon’s head peering at them through the glass, their smiles widened and darkened and they both gave her the middle finger before turning back into the house, Gary slapping his daughter on her bubble butt before disappearing inside. The guard walked back to the squad car while Sharon continued to stare at the house, her jaw hanging open. What she just witnessed was all so surreal. How could the three of them stand out in the open like that so casually? It was one thing to do it in the semi-privacy of a back yard but they were out in the open! What kind of crazy place was Serenity Gardens?!

Much to the guard’s relief, Sharon remained silent as he took her to the holding cells. It took about ten minutes to get there as Serenity Gardens was quite large and the cells were on the far side of the compound opposite the exit. This side of the community was largely unpopulated as houses were still being constructed and being filled with Simplify Your Life employees. The company clearly had some big expansion plans for this area if they planned to provide housing and accommodations for so many people. 

A shell-shocked Sharon was pulled out of the car and maneuvered into a medium-sized one story building that acted as the community’s prison. The guard handed her off to the people inside and left to return to his post. Within minutes Sharon found herself sitting on a bed in a cell, with plain white walls, gray bars and a very small window with a view of the darkening skyline. All of this had taken so long that the sun was beginning to set. Time was lost on Sharon as she sat in her cell in a daze, staring at the wall and trying to process everything. Her guards were grateful for this as it made for a quiet evening. 

Sitting at a desk within sight of Sharon’s cell was a male guard with a nametag reading Phil. Phil was a muscular stud just like Gary and his front gate coworker, sporting a shaved head and sitting with his feet propped up on the desk while he read porn magazine featuring the SYL logo. Phil’s partner for the evening was a woman, a brunette bimbo just like Anna and the rest. A few minutes went by before she came back into view, having finished her patrol of the other cells. She was wearing knee high leather high heel boots, an extremely short black mini-skirt and a white button-up shirt that was instead tied in the front to contain her massive cleavage. Despite her shirt squeezing them, her tits bounced heavily with each step, making it difficult to read the nametag with the name Betty written on it. 

Betty stopped in front of Sharon’s cell and looked her up and down with disgust. Once upon a time Betty had a figure much like Sharon’s and seeing reminders of it always frustrated her. But she had a job to do and tried to stay professional. Somewhat. 

“Want some dinner, Scrawny?” she asked coldly. 

“Be nice, Betty,” said Phil without looking up from his magazine. 

It took a few moments for Sharon to answer but when she did she turned to Betty and asked, in a very meek and frightened tone, “…What the hell is wrong with this place…?”

Phil lowered his magazine very slightly to peer over the top at Sharon and Betty. Betty glanced over at him before turning back to Sharon. “Nothing is wrong with this place,” she replied matter-of-factedly. “At its core Serenity Gardens is just an ordinary community filled with people living their lives to the fullest. What’s wrong with that?”

“Ordinary…” Sharon echoed in disbelief. “Ordinary?! You…everyone here…you look like PORN STARS!!! And all those people…they were…having SEX in broad DAYLIGHT! Even my…my husband…and my DAUGHTER!! How is ANY of that ORDINARY?!” 

It was quick but there was a very brief moment where Betty’s eyes seemed to flicker as though she had to process what Sharon was saying. It went as quick as it came and Betty simply shrugged. “Nothing wrong with a father and daughter expressing their affection for each other. There are a lot of misguided taboos out there but in this community, we don’t see any problem or shame in expressing ourselves and our love. Serenity Gardens was created to help SYL employees bond with each other…to bond and love…”

“Bond and love…” Phil echoed before returning to his magazine. 

Sharon looked to Betty, Phil and back again. Something beyond weird was going on with these two. Well, honestly everyone. It quickly became clear she wasn’t going to get a sane answer from them so she decided to shift gears to something a bit more pressing. 

“What are you planning to do to _me_…?” she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Relax, Tiny Tits. We’re not going to drag you behind a shed and shoot you. We’ve got you scheduled for a simple Wipe-and-Dump Monday. You’ll probably end up at a bus station with a ticket to New York or Chicago or Timbuctoo without any memory of this place by the end of the day. Then you can go be some annoying scrawny gold-digger someplace else.”

Sharon remembered what the gate guard had said to Gary about a memory wipe. It didn’t really hit her until now that they were serious about it. 

“That’s…impossible. This is real life! Not some sci-fi movie! You can’t just erase a person’s memories! You’re all insane.”

Betty chuckled, “You’d be surprised what the techs at SYL can do. You’ll get a glimpse before they put the Noggin Nudger on your head.”

Sharon continued to try and argue, saying that they can’t do this and that she’ll bring a legal shitstorm down on their heads if they don’t let her go but by this point Betty was just done with her. She approached Phil’s desk and sat on the edge, turning away from Sharon to avoid looking at her. Phil tried to keep reading his magazine but it became increasingly difficult as the ranting continued. Finally he lowered the magazine and with a big scowl on his face asked Betty if they had a gag somewhere. 

Betty smiled mischievously and pulled from a desk drawer a ball gag. She held it up for him, looked him in the eye before diverting her gaze down his abs to the large bulge in his pants he’d been building up from his reading. 

“Yeah, we do. But do you really want to waste it on _her_…” she teased. 

Phil didn’t need much convincing, as horny as that magazine had made him. Within a minute Betty was groaning through the ball gag, her arms handcuffed behind her back and her shirt untied so her huge tits could jiggle in front of Phil’s face as she bounced in his lap on his cock. He slapped her bubble butt several times before lifting her up and dropping her on the desk to plow her further, holding her legs up by her ankles to get lots of leverage. Betty’s eyes rolled back into her skull as her head dangled over the opposite side of the desk while his magnificent cock plunged deeper and deeper into her gushing wet hole. 

“Oooore!” she pleaded through the gag. “Uck ee oooooore!” Phil laughed and pulled out his cock so only the tip was still inside her before plunging his full ten inches into her, slapping his huge balls against her ass. Betty screamed with delight, all the while unaware that Sharon was now standing at the bars watching them in disbelief and disgust. Phil noticed her however and decided to make a show of it. He lifted Betty to her feet, spun her around and pressed her against the cell so her huge tits would squeeze slightly between the bars. Phil laughed again as he watched Sharon’s stunned expression through the bars while he continued to fuck Betty’s eager pussy that was tightening up and begging for his cum. 

Betty was so lost to the pleasure that she didn’t notice Sharon’s taut face right in front of hers, fixating too much on the coming load she was about to receive in her pussy and praying that’d Phil would knock her up. She wanted to have his babies! She was certain her husband wouldn’t mind, having already impregnated one of their neighbors twice. In her excitement she pushed back against Phil so hard that he fell on his back with Betty on top of him, his cock still in her pussy. Thankfully he wasn’t hurt and took it in his stride, grunting loudly as he grabbed Betty around the waist and lifted her up and down on his member. Both of them moaned and grunted louder and louder until finally his cum exploded into her with such force that it immediately began leaking out of her cunt and dribbling down his cock. Betty’s eyes crossed from the pleasure and she fell back onto his chest, his cock popping out of her and copious amounts of his cum pouring out of her for Sharon to see…

That was just the beginning of their sex, of course. Though they were on duty, once they started they just couldn’t stop and proceeded to fuck around the whole room without interruption. It was about 7pm by the time the two finally finished and collapsed from exhaustion. Their entwined naked bodies curled up together behind the desk, their clothes and cum lay scattered all over the place from the door to Sharon’s cell where she sat with her chin in her palm, pondering all that she’d seen. Something beyond bizarre, beyond insane was happening in this community. No, not just with this community but with the company that ran it. 

Simplify Your Life…

Sharon had heard of it, of course. Almost everybody had. The SYL logo was appearing on more and more products every day, their commercials popping up constantly on the TV and radio and always accompanied by some corny little jingle that got stuck in your head for hours afterwards. Strangely though, despite how annoying she found these commercials they always left Sharon with a subtle desire to buy something of theirs. Unfortunately a lot of their products are still a bit too pricey for someone as broke as her so she had to make due with all the cheaper brands. She remembered being especially interested in trying some of their beauty products, their brands of makeup, shampoo and perfume reportedly being all the rage right now. They might’ve even helped her find someone to help her out of the poverty-stricken hole she’d found herself in but again, money blocked her. 

Thinking about it now…Sharon was actually grateful for her poverty for once. 

Whatever was going on with Gary and Anna…this whole community…Simplify Your Life had to be behind it all. Her husband and daughter were more or less normal until Gary got his job with them. Something changed when they joined SYL. SYL changed _them_. They had to be up to something extremely shady. Why else would they want to erase her memory of what she’d seen here? 

Well…she certainly wasn’t about to let THAT happen!

Taking a deep breath to build her confidence, Sharon stood up and approached her cell door. She checked one last time to make sure Phil and Betty were still in their post-sex coma before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key to her cell. Phil goofed big time when he pressed Betty against her cell to torment her. He’d been so distracted by the sex that he didn’t notice Sharon reach through the bars and quickly rummage through the pocket of Betty’s skirt, finding the cell key inside. She hid it on her person while her guards did their thing, waiting for the right time to escape. That time was now, before anyone else came to check on them…

There weren’t that many people in the building so Sharon was able to sneak out without incident. It was almost completely dark by this point and the streetlamps were coming on, illuminating the picturesque streets of Serenity Gardens. The empty streets. There were plenty of lights on in the houses but no signs of any activity outside. In a way that worked to Sharon’s advantage as it meant fewer chances of being discovered. The smartest thing to do at this point would be to find a way to escape. There were high walls around the whole perimeter but there was bound to be a tall tree or a ladder somewhere she could use. She’d slip out and disappear into the darkness before anyone knew she was gone, allowing her to seek help and maybe get to the bottom of what’s going on in this crazy community…

That would be the smart thing to do, of course. But Sharon isn’t that smart. Her bitterness and entitlement got the better of her and prompted her to make a detour before she made her escape. Her destination? The house of her husband and daughter. She didn’t know what she planned to do when she got there but she couldn’t bring herself to leave without raging over what all they had that she didn’t one last time. It would be a long trek though as Sharon was on foot and would have to move between houses and through backyards to avoid detection. Sharon was confident she could make it though. She just needed to move quickly…

** _To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** _ Simplify Your Life – Trading Up, Part 3 _ **

Sharon grunted as she crawled through some bushes to enter the first backyard closest to the Serenity Gardens prison. Though the streets were empty, better to play it safe than sorry walking down the main street while there was still some sunlight out. 

On this far end of the community, most of the houses were empty so Sharon had little to fear while cutting across backyards to reach Gary’s house. When she finally reached her first occupied house, Sharon crouched as low as she could to slowly move across the backyard. The yard was poorly lit so she had some cover but all it took was for a random person to look out the window at the wrong moment to detect a strange shadow and sound the alarm. Most of the backyards were pretty large so if she stuck to the far side of them where there was little light she could stay undetected. Curiosity, however, can be a pretty powerful force and if Sharon wanted to dig deeper into what SYL was doing to these people, it’d help her case if she could see more of what these people were turning into. 

Sharon creeped up to the house and carefully peeked into a window overlooking the kitchen. To Sharon’s surprise, a relatively normal woman was moving about the kitchen finishing up the dishes. Though her figure was on the curvier side, her breasts and butt didn’t appear too massive and her face wasn’t caked with makeup as a lot of the women around here seemed to be. Her clothing was equally normal, consisting of an average length pair of shorts and a t-shirt with some sports logo. The woman appeared calm and cheerful as she put away the last of the dishes, thankfully oblivious to Sharon and only looking up when a man Sharon presumed to be her husband entered the room. He too appeared normal, buff but not overly so and wearing a polo shirt and shorts. 

“Finally got that last box unpacked, honey. We’re now full-fledged members of Serenity Gardens!” the husband said cheerfully. The wife smiled at him but didn’t really respond, suddenly appearing a bit distracted. This didn’t escape her husband’s notice and he inquired about it. 

“I just hope we’re going to fit in around here,” the wife confessed. “You have to admit, we do look kind of…out of place…”

She indicated their respective non-bimbo/stud bodies. Her husband smiled and gave her a comforting hug. 

“You always worry too much. Remember what Ron from next door said? Everyone here felt that way after moving in. He promised that we’ll settle in just fine in time. That’s why he invited us over for that ‘showtime’ later tonight. He’s being pretty vague about what that means but he promises it’ll be a good time. Think of it as an opportunity for us to get to know our neighbors and for Jen to make some new friends.”

“Friends are exactly what Jen needs right now, I think,” agreed the wife. “She got so depressed after that company doctor said she needed glasses. Which strikes me as strange because the last doctor we took her to said her vision was just fine.”

“Our health insurance covers the glasses completely. We didn’t even need to pay a dime when we picked them up. Like I said, don’t worry. SYL has been treating us good so far and I’m sure they’ll keep doing so in the future…”

He kissed his wife for quite a while, afterwards she appeared to be slightly dazed as she said, “Yes…SYL will treat us well…”

She kissed him back. And again. And again. Next thing Sharon knew, this couple was no longer giving each other gentle loving kisses but full passionate snogs, quickly devolving into full-blown sex as the husband took his wife doggy-style right then and there in the kitchen. Sharon stopped watching at this point, shaking her head in disbelief. Whatever SYL was doing to these people, it was already taking hold. But what about this Jen? She assumed this was their daughter. What was she doing while her parents were fucking in the kitchen? 

Before moving on Sharon decided to see if she could locate this Jen, maybe to warn her about the “danger” she was in but at least to see what state she was in. She found her just a few windows down in a ground floor bedroom. Jen appeared to be a teenager at least 18 years old. When Sharon found her she peeked through the window and immediately ducked back down as Jen was staring in her direction. Sharon remained hidden for a few minutes, listening intently for any signs Jen might be running to alert someone. When no sound came, she peeked through the window again and saw Jen standing in the middle of the bedroom…completely naked. 

It was the strangest thing. Like her mother, Jen was a bit curvy but not ridiculously so and stood as straight as a rod with her clothes scattered all around her. The only thing Jen wore was the glasses her mother mentioned, plain and ordinary by all appearances. As for Jen, her expression was totally blank as she stared straight ahead, seemingly fixated on something in the distance and totally oblivious to her surroundings and her nudity. Whatever was happening to her, it left her blind to Sharon’s presence as well as Sharon’s head was in plain view of her and Jen didn’t react. Sharon watched her for a few minutes before backing away and shaking her head. 

“She’s lost. They’re already doing something to her,” she told herself and quickly hurried off. 

Sharon passed a couple more houses before stopping to check her next one. This one seemed pretty quiet inside with lights on only in one room on the ground floor and one on the second. The first floor light was in the living room where a young man, probably in his twenties, was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and shorts playing a video game. Unlike the last house, this guy had clearly lived here for quite some time as he was ripped and packing a large bulge in his shorts. Sharon couldn’t help but salivate a little at the sight of his biceps stretching against his tight shirt. She watched him play his game for a minute before needing to duck as someone came down the stairs into the living room. When she peeked again, she rolled her eyes. 

The person was another bimbo, tall and made taller by the glass high heels she was wearing. Her curvy figure was barely contained by a red “dress” that consisted of nothing but a couple straps, one wrapping around her groin and upper thighs like a bikini bottom and another strap that went around her neck before snaking down over her boobs and under her arms. The final touch of this dress was a long cape that hung from the back of her neck. She approached the man on the couch and struck a sexy pose for him to show off her outfit, prompting the man to stop his game and ogle her with a lecherous smile. 

“What do you think, baby?” Sharon heard her say to him through the slightly open window. “Was thinking of wearing this on Girl’s Night Out tomorrow. You think they’ll like it?”

She gave the man a quick twirl so he could see the whole thing and giving Sharon a chance to see her face…and the way the thong disappeared up her ass as the cape flapped up. Sharon initially assumed that the man and woman were husband and wife but the woman appeared to be several years older than him, maybe even in her 40s or 50s despite her bimbo features. Well…they could still be husband and wife. In this crazy community, a big age gap didn’t seem to be a big deal. 

The wife waited for her husband to say something. He remained silent and answered her by standing up and pressing her against the wall, both his strong hands cupping her breasts. She was a little startled by this at first but quickly smiled as he slowly dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. The wife laughed as he pulled down the thong with his teeth and proceeded to run his tongue up and down her pussy, pausing occasionally to tease her clit with the tip. Her laughter turned to erotic moans as she held his head against her pussy, softly begging him to lick her harder and stick his tongue inside her. He obliged and his whole face disappeared between her legs, the sound of him lapping up her juices audible even outside. The wife’s moaning turned to lustful panting as her husband licked her harder and faster and ended in a glass-shaking scream as she climaxed. 

Husband withdrew his head and smiled, his face dripping with his wife’s cum as he watched her struggle to stay on her feet. 

“You sure I can’t come with you tomorrow night?” he asked her. When she finished panting she replied, “Sorry, sweetie. I promised the girls that it’d be just us tomorrow.”

“Strap-ons and dildos, then?”

“Strap-ons and dildos.”

The husband chuckled. 

“At least take lots of videos for me. You have fun tomorrow night, Mom. You’ve earned it.”

Sharon quickly dropped back out of sight and covered her mouth. He called her “Mom”! They weren’t an age-gap couple! They were mother and son! This shouldn’t surprise her so much after seeing what Gary and Anna was doing but part of her hoped that they were the exception, not the rule. This really drove home for Sharon that all sexual taboos were non-existent at this place. She was a little scared now what she might find in later houses…

Sharon stopped to check multiple houses on her way to Gary’s place…and watched as her worst fears were realized with each house being more depraved than the last. 

One house Sharon glimpsed into the bedroom in time to see a woman clad in latex gloves, boots and chains march around the room carrying a birch while glaring evilly at a naked stud tied to the bed, a gag in his mouth and his cock like a tent pole. The man seemed to be both excited and terrified by the woman prowling around him, even more so as she touched the tip of his shaft with her birch and slowly making her way down to the balls…which she promptly struck. The man moaned in pain and pleasure, prompting Sharon to quickly run away.

Even more twisted was the House of Living Furniture as Sharon called it. A lone older gentleman was sitting in his living room reading a book and drinking while as he leaned back in his armchair with his feet propped up on a woman’s back like she were a footstool. Sharon spied two other women propping up a table on their backs and three others standing around frozen in place like living statues, all these women wearing blindfolds and gags so it was hard to make out their expressions. But none of them moved an inch and barely seemed to breathe as the man calmly enjoyed his evening with his living furniture. 

As Sharon neared Gary’s house she found one home with two twin studs standing in the living room with two identical blonde bimbo twins kneeling on the ground at their feet, their bodies covered by an intricate web of ropes that squeezed their breasts and dug up into their pussies and asses. They were blindfolded and had ring gags in their mouths, forcing them open so the two studs could calmly stand there and thrust their cocks inside. It was hard to tell if the women minded or not but based on their moaning and the puddles between their legs, they were having a good time. One stud calmly sipped a beer while he thrust his cock down this bimbo’s throat without even looking at her, instead calmly watching something on TV. Meanwhile the other was texting someone on his phone. 

“Mom’s pretty late tonight. Think she’ll be home by showtime?” the beer stud asked his brother. 

“I’m texting her right now,” said phone stud. “She’s at her boyfriend’s. Sounds like she’ll be there all night. He sure knows how to put Mom in her place.”

Beer stud laughed. “She’s a real ball-buster with everyone else! Bout time she found someone who can give it to her up the ass. Thought it was going to be that girl Fanny in Accounting for a while but if she had to go with someone else, I’m glad it’s him.”

“Yeah. Been a while since I’ve seen Mom this happy,” agreed phone stud. 

Sharon didn’t bother to listen to more of their family matters and hurried on, struggling to block out the mental image she was forming of their mother, whoever she was, sandwiched between the two of them as they fucked her silly. 

At long last Gary’s house came into view. Sharon was almost too scared at first to dare look inside…but she had to. Just one more time she had to see what her husband and daughter had become…

It didn’t take long for Sharon to find Gary. On the ground floor there was a bedroom with a half-open window. The grunting and slapping of flesh was audible from clear across the yard, drawing Sharon to it and she peeked inside. There was Gary in all his muscular glory, kneeling on a bed as he fucked a woman Sharon recognized as the Collar Bimbo from the party. She was lying on her side with Gary holding up one of her legs and draping it over his shoulder. She still had her collar on and was otherwise naked as Gary thrust his huge cock inside her…all while the woman texted on her phone. Though her face was flushed and her breathing broken by the occasional sharp gasp as Gary thrust his meatstick inside her, she remained focused on finishing her text until Gary rolled his eyes and barked, “Sheila! Stop texting right now.”

Sheila jumped slightly at Gary’s sharp tone. So did Sharon, still unaccustomed to the strong, confident man he’d become. Sheila pushed her phone away and gave Gary the strangest look of fear and longing. “Sorry, Master! I was just checking on my—“

“I don’t care!” he interrupted her curtly. “You see this cock of mine in your dirty cunt?!” He glanced down at his member, half withdrawn from her pussy and visibly pulsating with his intense sexual vigor. “When I’m inside you, nothing else matters to you but my cock! You _worship_ my cock! You’re a slave to my cock! SAY IT!”

“I-I’m a slave to your cock, Master! I can’t live without it!” Sheila whimpered. Despite how fearful she seemed, she was also visibly excited. She really meant what she said. The way she looked at Gary…she didn’t just worship his big cock. She worshiped _him_. She…loved him.

This intense moment was interrupted but not stopped by the sudden arrival of Anna. She backed into the room, pushing the door open with her plump naked ass as she struggled to keep hold of three drinking glasses. Ignoring her father pounding Sheila’s cunt and still growling insults at her, Anna deposited two glasses on a bedside table and kept the third for herself as she took a seat in a chair opposite the bed, legs spread and her wide eyes on her father as she fingered her pussy. Unperturbed by their new audience, Gary removed Sheila’s leg from his shoulder and flipped her so she was on her stomach. Anna masturbated harder as Gary lifted Sheila up so he’d fuck her reverse cowgirl, Sheila’s whole body on display for Anna and her father’s cock rapidly penetrating her pussy. Sheila started gushing at the prospect of having an audience, her face red with excitement as her lover and Master squeezed her massive tits with his large, strong hands. 

Gary smiled as he watched Anna masturbate over Sheila’s shoulder, his cock throbbing even harder knowing that his daughter was getting off watching him fuck his girlfriend and sex pet. “You’re both such dirty girls. You most of all, Sheila,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. “I can feel you tightening up knowing that my daughter is watching us. You like showing off how you’ve become my personal fuck toy? You know how girls her age gossip. Before long the whole neighborhood will know that you’re just a sex-crazy slut who can’t resist a big cock in front of you. You want everyone in your department to know that their manager is just a bimbo whore who wants nothing more than to spread her legs for her subordinate?”

“I don’t care!” Sheila suddenly gasped, Gary’s cock going so deep inside her that a faint bulge could be detected in her stomach. “I’m a cock crazy whore! I’m a bimbo slut! I don’t care what anyone thinks of me! PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK!!”

“Pound her, Daddy!” cheered Anna, her masturbating intensifying and her juices beginning to squirt all over the carpet. “Fuck that dumb cunt until she passes out! Squeeze her nipples and make her SQUEAL!!”

“With pleasure, sweetheart!” 

Gary pinched Sheila’s nipples so hard that she bit her lip to contain the pain. Rather than be turned off, her pussy started gushing even harder at being degraded and abused by these two. It didn’t take long before Gary’s grunting grew louder and louder as he prepared to cum.

“Pump it in me!” Sheila begged upon realizing this. “Fill me with your warm cock milk! Make me your preggo whore! Cum in me! CUM IN ME!!!”

Gary roared as he did just that, pumping impossible amounts of semen into her womb and making her belly swell even more. Sheila’s eyes crossed as she reared her head back into an orgasmic scream and Anna moaned loudly as well as she climaxed, her squirting so forceful that some of it reached the bed. 

Sheila fell forward onto the bed, panting with exhaustion but smiling contently as Gary’s cock shlicked out of her covered in a combination of his cum and hers. Immediately copious amounts of semen began leaking out of her all over the bed. When Anna saw this her mouth began watering and she jumped up to join them, crawling on top of Sheila and burying her face between her legs. Sheila laughed as Anna proceeded to lap up all of her father’s cum leaking out of her like she was sampling mana from heaven. Anna’s pussy hovering above Sheila’s head, she couldn’t help but have a taste and squeezed Anna’s plump ass as she sucked the remaining juices out of her cunt. Meanwhile Gary leaned back against the headboard, his cock limp at first until Anna started licking Sheila at which point he grew hard again. 

Gary glanced over at Sheila’s phone which was still sitting on the edge of the bed before looking back to the two women. “Sorry I interrupted earlier. You were checking in on your sons, right? They doing okay?” he asked in a much gentler tone than before. Sheila stopped sucking on Anna and smiled at him. 

“Oh of course. Their girlfriends are over there so they’ll be happy for the rest of the evening. They just wanted to see if I’d be home for showtime tonight. Given the time, I’ll be taking it here.”

Anna lapped up her fill of cum and rolled off Sheila, lying on her side while Sheila sat up and scooted closer to Gary so the two could cuddle. Seeing her rest her head on her father’s shoulder made Anna smile. “I’m surprised they even bothered to ask. You’ve been over here damn near every night the past few months. I know it’s just sex talk but I’m pretty sure you really are addicted to Daddy’s cock. Why else would you come over here when you’ve got two hot sons to fuck you whenever you wish? I know from personal experience that they’re damn good. Had a fivesome with them and their girlfriends just yesterday. They’ve got skills, I’ll give them that.”

Sheila smiled and gently stroked Gary’s leg, prompting him to smile back at her. “That’s true…but neither of them can discipline me quite like your father. I don’t know why but when I look at him…I just want to fall to my knees and do whatever he says. How can any woman resist such a strong, commanding man like him…?”

Gary blushed and rewarded her kind words by slipping his arm around her waist and bringing her in close for a kiss. 

“I still can’t believe you’re Daddy’s boss at work. Ever since he put that collar on you, all you do is jump at his every command,” noted Anna. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s fun watching you run around and humiliate yourself. I _really_ appreciate it when he shoves some of the extra chores onto you but it still surprises me how things are so different in the office.”

“Sheila is a strong-willed woman. She’s ambitious but kind and has an excellent head for business but sometimes being in charge so much can leave a person with a desire to let go and submit. Sheila happens to be one of those people,” explained Gary, his hand still around Sheila’s waist. 

“And only your father has given me the kind of love and discipline I’ve found I needed. So strong…so firm…but still so kind and loving…” Sheila added, dreamily running one of her hands along his biceps. “I will do _anything_ for your father. I’ll obey him. I’ll serve him. I’ll be his plaything until the end of time and have his babies if he commands it…”

That last comment prompted a laugh from Anna. “Considering how much of his cum you probably still have in you, you probably _are_ pregnant. I should prepare myself for having a little brother or sister in the near future…”

Anna half-meant it as a joke but it prompted surprisingly serious glances between Gary and Sheila. “Should we tell her?” Sheila whispered. “As good a time as any,” Gary whispered back. They turned to a confused Anna and slowly addressed her. 

“Anna…my beloved daughter…I think it’s safe to say that you’re whole life you’ve been lacking…a genuine mother figure. Do you agree?” Gary asked very seriously. 

Anna scoffed and her expression turned sour. “Understatement. As far as I’m concerned, I’ve never had a mother. That _creature_ we threw out earlier today was a walking, breathing birthing pod to me. Nothing more.”

“I _still_ can’t believe I missed that!” Sheila interrupted, visibly frustrated at having missed the show with Sharon during the party. She’d heard plenty of stories about her from Gary and was equally looking forward to the day that she might show back up so she could see her stupid expression at seeing her family again. “I had a few choice words of my own I wanted to say to that bitch…”

“Well then you shouldn’t have gone off into the woods to piss against a tree like a dog. We have indoor plumbing, you know,” said Anna teasingly. 

Sheila chuckled, “What can I say? Your father has trained me well…”

“Getting back on point!” interrupted Gary. “Anna…there’s a good chance you’re right and that Sheila will be having my child soon. But rather than have this baby be your half-sibling by blood alone…how would you feel that they be your half-sibling in name as well?”

Anna cocked an eyebrow. 

“Meaning…?” she started slowly, not fully grasping what Gary was trying to say. 

“What your father means is, how would you like to have a _real_ family with _real_ siblings and…a _real_ mother…like me…?”

It finally dawned on Anna. 

“Wait a minute…” she began slowly, sitting up and looking back and forth between a smirking Gary and Sheila. “Are you two…did you get engaged?!”

Gary’s smirk broke out into a wide smile as he pulled open his bedside drawer and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal the shiny engagement ring he was planning to give to Sheila. “Sheila and I talked about it and we can’t picture our lives without each other anymore. We thought it best to keep it quiet until we got your thoughts on the subject. But I want Sheila to be my wife. I want her children to be your brothers. And I want you…to have a proper mother in your life for once…”

Sheila smiled. She cared deeply for Anna, just as much as she did with her own boys, and would be proud to be considered her mother. All they needed was Anna’s agreement. 

Anna went silent for a long time, her expression blank as she processed all this until she finally sighed and said, “Who am I to stand in the way of Daddy’s happiness? If I had to pick a mother, I’d be happy to have Sheila. But if you two want to get married, I have one condition first!”

Gary and Sheila watched as Anna repositioned herself, sitting upright and her open legs aimed at her father and future stepmother. She spread open her pussy so they could see her quivering insides and smiled as she said, “Daddy…pump your baby batter in me too! Put a bun in my oven! Give me your baby and I’ll happily take Sheila as my mother. I want to one day see my new sibling playing in the backyard with the beautiful child I have with Daddy…”

Gary and Sheila were quiet for a moment before they burst out laughing. It wasn’t mocking laughter but happy laughter. Gary quietly agreed to her terms by climbing on top of her and thrusting his cock into her waiting pussy. It was Anna’s turn to squeal and laugh as her father thrust his cock balls-deep into her with one thrust and proceeded to fuck her hard and fast. Sheila began to tear up a little bit, overjoyed that they were officially becoming a family and joined her future husband and stepdaughter in their first family threesome. While Gary enjoyed her pussy, Sheila enjoyed Anna’s mouth by sitting on her face so she could lick her pussy. Anna was happy to do so and stuck her tongue in her stepmother’s pussy, all while Sheila leaned forward to embrace and kiss her new husband. This was a magical and wonderful evening for the three of them. Their lives in Serenity Gardens, while already happy and wonderful, were becoming utterly perfect as they embraced each other. Everyone in the community would be happy for them when they announced their engagement, many of the neighbors having seen it coming a mile away. The Holmen family was going to expand rapidly now into a happy, wonderful future for them all…

…Unless of course Sharon had something to say about it! 

Sharon had long since stopped watching them but continued to sit under the window and listen to their vile and depraved conversations. It was disgusting how Gary was about to knock up his own daughter just to get her approval to marry another woman! But as disgusted as Sharon was by that…it was the fact that Gary was getting married again that _really_ pushed her over the edge. 

Gary was hers! _HERS!_ And this bimbo slut was stealing him away! Gary was her last hope of escaping her hellish life and now that door was closing forever. Sharon squeezed her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white, barely able to keep herself from jumping through the window and attacking them all. 

Gary was lost to her. She could never have him back. But if she couldn’t make him hers…she’d make sure he’d never be able to have anyone else! She’d expose him! She’d expose this whole damn community! Sharon resolved to show the whole world what insanity SYL has inflicted on these people and take _REVENGE!!!_

First she needed to get out of here…

Sharon was all too happy to move away from the debauch sounds emanating from the open window. She hurried alongside the house to the street with the intent of making her way to a section of the wall she noted on the opposite side of the street with a big tree next to it. She could use that to escape…

“Hurry up, Jason! Hurry!” a young woman’s voice suddenly rang out. 

“I’m coming, Brittany! Jeez!” replied a young man. 

Sharon quickly ducked into some bushes alongside Gary’s house just as two teens rode up on bicycles, stopping just across from her hiding place, much to her frustration. They appeared to be in their late teens and definitely children of Serenity Gardens. The girl named Brittany was sporting platinum blonde hair and boobs so big Sharon was amazed she could balance herself on a bicycle with those melons dangling from her chest. The boy, Jason, was shaved bald and sporting a visible package under his shorts that must’ve hurt while sitting on a bicycle seat. Brittany stopped to give Jason a dirty look and chew him out for making her late. 

“Fuck you, Jason!” she swore. “If you hadn’t insisted on fucking me in the ass one last time we wouldn’t be so late! I’ll never get back home before showtime. I promised my Mom and Dad that I’d be back in time. Now we may miss it entirely.”

Jason sighed and said, “Sorry you won’t get to watch it with your family but come on, Brit! You won’t miss it! We’ll just pop into one of these houses to watch! No one ever locks their doors around here and I know they won’t mind. Besides…”

Jason eyed the house next to Gary’s lecherously. “I’ve always wanted to see how good the triplets feel…”

Sharon hadn’t paid much attention to Gary’s neighbors but now that her attention was on it she realized that she could clearly see the house occupants through a nearby window. Three adult women lived there, likely triplets as Jason said as they all possessed identical curvy bodies and heads full of flaming red hair. They were gathered in the living room wearing nothing but red high heels, two of them bending forward all the way with their wrists bound to their ankles and their asses on display for the third one. The third triplet marched up and down holding a large paddle in her hands, occasionally pausing to slap one of them in the ass with it. The windows were closed so the sound was dampened but Sharon could see from the color of their asses that they’d been doing this for quite a while. 

Jason and Brittany continued to argue about what they would do for showtime when it finally hit Sharon that she’d heard this phrase multiple times so far. What was showtime? Why did these people seem so eager for it? 

_*THRUM! THRUM! THRUM!*_

Sharon’s answer would come as a pulsating bell-like sound emanated from a series of speakers attached to the lamp posts all up and down the street. Like the music from the party it gave Sharon a headache but seemed to have a very different effect on everyone else who heard it. 

The first thing Sharon noticed was the triplets in the house. The one doing the spanking suddenly dropped her paddle and stood as straight as a rod. She stayed that way for a few seconds as the “bell” continued to ring, eventually moving to untie her two sisters. Sharon jumped when she heard clattering from the street and was shocked to see Jason and Brittany abandoning their bikes and stripping naked right there in the street. As soon as they were nude they left everything behind and marched into the house in an almost robot-like fashion. As they passed under a streetlight Sharon caught a glimpse of their expressions. They were…blank. Empty. Like they didn’t have a thought or emotion in their minds besides heading into the house. They reached the living room just as the second triplet was untied and without a word all five of them quickly settled in the chairs in the living around and fixated on the TV screen. The TV was at an angle that Sharon couldn’t see what was on it but before she could try she detected movement in Gary’s house. 

Just like with the two teens, Gary, Anna and Sheila were marching through the house to the living room where the three of them promptly sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV with equally blank expressions. The bells continued for several more minutes as, Sharon presumed, all the other residents of Serenity Gardens stopped whatever perverse activities they were taking part in to gather around the nearest television screen for their beloved showtime. When the bells finally stopped, every TV blinked to life and illuminated the faces of Gary and everyone else with a bright white light. It was so strange, even for this place, to watch them all become utterly captivated by whatever was on the screens. Sharon couldn’t see any TV from her angle but she steadily realized that this was for the best…

“Hypnosis…” she whispered. “Mind control! _That’s_ what SYL has done to all these people! That’s why they let themselves become bimbos and studs who fuck anyone and everyone around them! SYL is making them do this! But…why?!”

“Why” was the million dollar question, one she didn’t think she’d get an answer to here tonight. But one thing she realized was that SYL was not an opponent to underestimate. They could wipe memories…they could brainwash people into breaking deeply ingrained taboos…what else could they do? 

The advantage of showtime was that it left everyone too deep in a trance to notice anyone sneaking about. This was the perfect opportunity to escape! Sharon dashed out into the street, almost tripping over one of the bikes as she hurried to where she noted her escape route. She got as far as the opposite sidewalk when she suddenly stopped and turned back to Gary’s house, staring at it plottingly. Something one of the teens said was suddenly resonating through her mind…

_”No one ever locks their doors around here!”_ Jason said. Indeed, he and Britany were able to walk into walk into the triplets’ house without difficulty. Did this mean…?

Against all better judgement, Sharon approached Gary’s front door and tried the handle. It was completely unlocked and clicked open with a slight creak. Sharon peeked inside, spying Gary, Anna and Sheila still on the couch and watching their TV screen with wide empty eyes and completely oblivious to her presence. She smiled evilly as she realized that showtime wasn’t just the best chance to escape. It was also a prime opportunity to claim some of what she’s owed…

Still convincing herself that some of Gary’s newfound wealth was in some way hers, Sharon went about burglarizing the house to get her fair share. Careful to avoid the living room lest she get ensnared by whatever hypnotic program she was watching, Sharon grabbed a pillowcase and proceeded to go from room to room to grab whatever expensive-looking items she could. There were a few pricey trinkets on display plus some fancy jewelry in Anna’s room, another sign of how much SYL had changed her (she never wore jewelry before). In Gary’s room she snatched some expensive watches and, as a final insult, grabbed the engagement ring which had been abandoned on the bed when showtime began. 

Overall Sharon’s little heist took about fifteen minutes. What she didn’t expect was for showtime to last that long as well. She froze when she suddenly heard loud moaning and slurping from the living room. Though afraid of getting caught, she crept closer to take a glimpse at what was going on. Showtime had indeed just ended but based on their blank expressions they were all still somewhat in a trance. Didn’t stop them from resuming their threesome though. Gary was standing in the middle of the room, his cock erect and both Anna and Sheila kneeling on opposite sides of it and running their tongues up and down his shaft. In the neighboring house, all three of the triplets were bent over the couch as Jason fucked one and Britany, wearing a strap-on, fucked a second while the third eagerly awaited her turn. 

Time was running out. Sharon quickly ducked out the back door and hurried around the front to escape. As she reached the front yard she glanced over her shoulder one last time to shoot Gary a dirty look through the front window. If she ever returned to this place it would be to flaunt her victory over these losers! They had the advantage over her now but once she began her exposure campaign against SYL, their lives would crumble! They’d all end up in jail or a psych hospital or…or…

“Fuck…me…” was all Sharon could groan as she came to a screeching halt in front of a very irate Phil and Betty, the two of them standing outside their squad car and glaring at their escaped prisoner. In Serenity Gardens, security personnel are the only ones exempt from the compulsion to stop everything and enjoy showtime. Recognizing this time as a vulnerable time as the brainwashing on all residents is reinforced, the company had security up their patrols during this window and keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual. And while Serenity Garden residents seldom lock their doors this didn’t mean that there was no security system active. A biometrics system monitors anyone who comes and goes from a house and a door opening during showtime raised some major red flags. Phil and Betty, plenty embarrassed by them letting Sharon escape, were already looking for her when they received the alert and here they now were, ready to take their prisoner back into custody. 

After tasing her again, of course.

The last thing Sharon saw before blacking out again was Betty raising a Taser and pointing it at her. Later on she once again woke up handcuffed in the back of a squad car and saw Phil and Betty talking to a nude Gary, Anna and Sheila over by the house with a curious Jason, Britany and triplets watching from the house next door. But something was different this time. She felt a lot more disoriented than she did the before. It wasn’t just the shock of being electrocuted twice in one day. This was…different. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to struggle against her handcuffs and find some way to escape but had trouble finding the will to do so. Despite everything she felt strangely…calm. Then she noticed she was wearing earbuds attached to an mp3 player clipped to her belt…

The window was rolled down entirely so Sharon could hear all of the conversation. Starting off she heard Betty saying, “…a bit unnecessary, I know. The Compliance programming being loaded into her brain right now will keep her docile and easy to manage. The handcuffs are just for the satisfaction of putting this bitch in chains.”  


“_Now_ will you send her to Dr. Caldwin?” Gary asked angrily. 

Phil nodded, “Yes, she’s already been notified to expect a special case. Any preferences on what she does to her?”

“Give her a Streetwalker package!” chimed in Anna. “Cheapest one you’ve got!”

“I second that,” agreed Gary, “I want this bitch to be sleeping in a gutter the rest of her miserable life…”

Sheila nodded furiously in agreement while playing with her shiny new engagement ring now secure on her finger. She wasn’t going to let this thing out of her sight again. 

As Phil and Betty prepared to leave, everyone looked over to the car and noticed Sharon watching them. Gary and Anna gave her the dirtiest looks they could while simultaneously giving her the finger again. They turned to walk back inside but Sheila announced her desire to speak to Sharon first. Gary and Anna stood by the front door and watched her approach the squad car, still naked and shaking her hips more for the viewing pleasure of her new family than anything. When she reached the car Sheila bent over and stuck her head inside, resting her massive tits on her arms as they rested across the window frame. 

“So…you’re the _former_ Mrs. Holmen. I’m the _future_ Mrs. Holmen. Pleasure to finally meet you!” she greeted mockingly. For a moment Sharon felt the urge to say something snarky back but the feeling faded as quickly as it came, leaving her strangely apathetic. Sheila smiled knowingly, aware that the earbuds were blasting Sharon’s brain with a barrage of strong subliminal messages designed to render a subject calm and compliant. They’ve been in her ears since she was dropped into the squad car and have had long enough to take root in her brain to effectively paralyze her. Sheila could finally say what she’s wanted to say after learning how badly this woman hurt her beloved Gary. 

“Gary and Anna hate you so much,” Sheila continued, “And they have every right to. Personally? I almost pity you. _Almost._ You had within your grasp the two most wonderful things in the world. A husband who loved you dearly and a child whom you could’ve gotten along splendidly with if you weren’t just…you. Then you threw them all away for a guy with a nicer car and larger bank account and look where it got you. I won’t spoil the surprise but I know _exactly_ what’s awaiting you. Simplify Your Life treats its employees _very_ well…and its enemies no mercy. And I’m going to make sure you get the worst they can possibly give you…”

Sheila leaned in through the window more to bring her face closer to Sharon’s. Outside everyone smiled as they took in an eyeful of her shapely naked ass. 

“You threw away the most _wonderful_ man in the world like he was a piece of garbage, hurt the most beautiful daughter a mother could want for absolutely nothing. Well Anna is _my_ daughter now…and Gary is _my_ husband. I’m going to marry him. I’m going to love and cherish him until the day I die. I’m going to have as many of his beautiful babies as he wants…and I’m going to do it all while carrying the deep satisfaction of knowing that we have everything we could ever want…and you have nothing.”

That last bit stirred something deep within Sharon despite her Compliance brainwashing. Tears welled up in her eyes as the realization of her complete and utter defeat finally began to settle in. Having said her piece, Sheila pulled out of the squad car and finished with, “Goodbye, Sharon. It really was a pleasure to meet you. Now get the fuck out of here.”

She returned to the house where Gary and Anna were waiting with glowing smiles. Both women clung lovingly to Gary with his hands around their waists and they went inside for another round of sex and some sleep, all while Sharon watched them with tears in her eyes as Phil and Betty drove her away…

The next day was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day to spend outside in Serenity Gardens. After a hearty breakfast, people slowly emerged from their houses to start their days going about their chores or engaging in fun activities. The front door of the Holmen house opened and out stepped Anna dressed in extremely short hot pants, a bikini top and stiletto sandals. She stretched in the morning sun and smiled as she waited for her father to join her. Gary stepped out wearing a tight white t-shirt bearing an SYL fitness club logo, equally tight black pants and tennis shoes, smiling just as brightly as his daughter as he breathed in the wonderful scent of clean air and freshly cut grass. They quietly smiled at each other before looking down at their third companion. Sheila emerged from the house crawling along the ground like a dog, wearing nothing but her usual dog collar and a leash which Gary gripped tightly. On her finger glinted her engagement ring as she smiled dreamily, so happy to finally being formally engaged to the man of her dreams while simultaneously being his bitch. 

The new Holmen family was on their way to Sheila’s house to tell her sons that they would soon have a new stepfather and stepsister, news Sheila was certain they’d greet enthusiastically with an orgy. Before they left she insisted that they announce to the world that she was now officially Gary’s woman, hence the leash and the walk. As they strolled down the street they were greeted by many friends and neighbors, none of whom seemed bothered by the naked woman walking like a dog. Bimbos jogging along with their tits bouncing in every direction paused to pat Sheila on the head and congratulate them all when told the good news. Teens playing in the streets stopped to wave and cheer for them as they strolled by. Some of Gary’s beer buddies stopped mowing the lawn to slap him on the back and invite him and his fiancé over later for a swap party. 

The entire time they walked, Gary and Anna were glowing as bright as the sun. Their lives turned around so dramatically after joining Simplify Your Life. SYL has given them so much. 

SYL is wonderful. 

SYL is great. 

Without doubt or question, they both made a silent pledge to help SYL in whatever way they could become the greatest corporation in the world…

Meanwhile, a month later and half the country away, a dirty old man standing in some grimy city alley moaned contently as a pair of soft puffy lips sucked on his unwashed cock, courtesy of the trashiest prostitute he’s ever laid her eyes on. He didn’t know her name, and didn’t care to, but this whore made some waves when she suddenly appeared one day. Most prostitutes walking the backstreets of this city tend to be trashy but this woman was on a whole other level. She wore a cheap flimsy dress that was torn in several spots, cheap fishnet stockings that were dirty from constantly kneeling in muddy water, cheap high heels and her face matted with the cheapest bargain bin makeup you could find, her long dark hair also showing signs of not having been washed in a while. She didn’t seem to care anything about this though. All that mattered to her was sucking cock…for a price, of course. 

The prostitute moaned happily as she swallowed the man’s dirty cock. He looked to be one step above a homeless person but that didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. The man had approached her a few minutes before, hearing that she was cheap and offering some money for a quick blowjob. She didn’t even wait to be paid, dropping to her knees and quickly unzipping his pants before swallowing his cock whole. It didn’t take long for him to cum in her mouth which she happily swallowed and requested her fee. 

“Two dollars, please,” she said dreamily, still savoring the cum in her mouth. 

“Damn! You _are_ cheap!” the old man laughed. He dropped two dollar bills on her head and walked off cackling. She smiled and picked up the bills and shoved them into her cheap purse filled with singles and $5 bills. Her going rates were $1 for a handjob or tittyfuck, $2 for a blowjob and $5 for pussy or anal. Some of the other prostitutes have tried to question her on how she expect to survive on such cheap prices but never got much of an answer. The woman seemed dim, like she didn’t fully understand their questions and instead just smiled and walked away. 

“More customers…need to find more customers…” was all anyone could get out of her. Later that night she’d stop to rest at the local hostel that she called her home, one with a very small SYL logo in the corner of the sign. The hostel owner always smiled and greeted her, keeping an eye on this particular prostitute per the orders of his employers…careful for any signs her programming might be breaking. But it never did. Once in the hands of SYL’s top scientists, the gold-digger once known as Sharon had become nothing but a low IQ whore, unable to think about anything besides her next customer. Most of the money she made went to the hostel to buy her meals, leaving her without a penny to her name most of the time. 

As Sharon strolled down the streets looking for customers to fuck for cheap, Sheila strolled down the aisle to marry Gary. As Sharon fell to her knees to worship a tiny cock, Gary stood tall and proud as he got promoted at work and enjoyed the wonderful company of his new wife, daughter, sons and all his neighbors and coworkers. As Sharon struggled to string two words together, Anna dazzled everyone with her sharp mind and even sharper eye for impressive new outfit designs for SYL’s fashion department, making her a huge hit in the fashion world overall. 

Another picturesque day, the new Holmen family gathered around their pool while enjoying some fun in the sun. Mr. and Mrs. Holmen were working on their tans, Sheila now sporting a very noticeable baby bump, while an equally pregnant Anna sat on the edge of the pool with her two stepbrothers and stroking their cocks. She had a little bet going with them. The last person to cum gets to blow his load in her ass! Both of the brothers were grunting and struggling not to cum, much to Anna’s amusement. 

“So tell me, honey,” Sheila suddenly said out of the blue, “Do you ever think about…you-know-who?”

Gary immediately scoffed, knowing exactly who she was referring to. He looked at his daughter and stepsons before moving on to his new wife. Just as in love with her as the day he married her, he squeezed her hand gently and replied, “Why would I ever want to waste brainpower on that gold-digger? I’ve got everything I could ever want or need right here. I guess you could say…I’ve traded up!”

Gary and Sheila both laughed at this, just as Anna began giggling as her stepbrothers climaxed at the same time and it rained all over her. Though they both lost, Anna felt sorry for them and gave them a consolation prize of jumping in the pool and licking their cocks clean. Gary grew hard watching this, prompting his wife to give him a blowjob too, satisfying everyone gathered there. It was another glorious day in the life of the Holmen family. So simple…yet so happy…

** _THE END_ **


End file.
